College Romace
by Spuffy IS true luv
Summary: Everyone is human. Buffy is a normal girl from Sunnyhell who are going to college, when she meets Spike; a guy that just moved from England as a roommate. Full summary inside. Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Everyone is human. Buffy is a normal girl from Sunnyhell who are going to college, when she meets Spike; a guy that just moved from England as a roommate. Buffy has just got dumped by Angel and Spike has just gotten out of a relationship with Drusilla. Buffy's friend at UC Sunnydale is Faith, Willow, Fred, Cordelia and Anya. And Spike's friends there are Gunn, Wesley, Doyle, Xander and Oz.

Chapter 1

Buffy's point of view

I open the door to my dorm and see a small kitchen to the right, a desk to the left, 2 closets at each side of the room, and one bed. _ONE BED?! Wasn't I supposed to have a roommate?_ I check the papers I got and confirm that I was going to have a roommate named William Pratt, _where is he anyway? _

I check the clock which views 01:00 AM, _Probably out partying or something… Well, well… I should get to sleep. _I drag my suitcases to the closet to the right and drop them there, _sleeping tonight, packing out tomorrow._

I pull out my PJ's and change to them and gets to the one bed, _He is late, so he deals with the one bed_. When I just have gotten under the covers there's a knock at the door.

I drag myself of the bed, over the bed and open the door, "What do you want?" I ask, and then open my eyes, there is a man with white hair, black jeans, black military boots, black t-shirt, and a black leather coat and yeah, a really, really nice body! _'Hello Salty Goodness' _I thought, but apparently I didn't think it but said it. "And hello to you too, luv."

_Oh my god he's English! _"William I presume?" "You presumed right, only I go by Spike now." "Why?" "Long story, luv."

_Luv _I think and smile to myself. He looks over me adoringly, "So… Are you going to let me in or just going to make moon eyes at me all day?"

"Well actually its night." I say and gets a smile, "Sorry about that, flew in to night and got here just now." "Oh, okay… That's fine." I smile to him and he smile to me. "So…" He says and trails of. "Oh, right!" I open the door to let him in.

He takes his suitcases to the closet to the left and drops them there, "one bed." He says more just as a statement, "Yeah… I figured we just sleep tonight and fix it tomorrow." I say sleepily. "'suppose that's fine." He says with a smile. _We are going to sleep in the same bed. _He makes his way to the bed and strips all his clothes except his white boxers, I stare at him for a long time, and he notices and laughs I shift my blushing eyes to the bed.

I shift my eyes back and find him staring at me, _I really shouldn't have chosen the hot-pants and the sports-bra to sleep in tonight. _I walk over the floor to the bed. _What is he thinking? Does he want me to get in the bed first? _And that's what I end up doing; I lift the covers and get into bed.

I sit up in bed and look up at him and he looks down at me, he awkwardly lifts the covers and gets into bed. He sits next to me and looks at me, and I look back. "So, good night then," He says and lies down with face from me, I lie down with my face from him to, "night."

*******

Spike's point of view

I wake up with my hands around her, and she lying close to me, with her tiny hands on my chest, and her leg right over my groin. _Please don't wake up just yet. _Her hair is ruffled, and she goes closer to my body.

I tighten my grip around her and continue looking down at her; I can feel her waking up. She looks up at me and I smile to her, "Hey you." She suddenly moves her leg from over my groin and takes her hand of and turns away from me.

I put my hand on her upper arm and ask with a low voice, "Hey, what's wrong, luv?" She turns around, tears in her eyes _did I do that? _"I am not your love." "Sh, hey, what's wrong lu, uh, what's your name actually?" She looks up in my eyes, "Buffy." I give her a smile, "Now Buffy, what's wrong?"

"It's just; I shouldn't feel like this right after him. It's not right!" She says and I don't understand a thing. "Uh, pet, how shouldn't you feel and who him?" I ask confused. She looks up at me and says, "Right before I came to college, my boyfriend dumped me because he was going with a scholarship to UCLA, and he didn't want to have a distance relationship so he dumped me." She says and starts to cry some more and I pull her close to my chest.

"Okay, sh, pet. You shouldn't waste any tears for that poofter" _That got me a laugh. _"And how was it you shouldn't feel?" She pulls away from me just enough so she can look at me, "My feelings for, for, you. I have just met you and I have these feelings for you!"All I can do is smile at her which she sees, "Don't laugh of me!"

"I am not laughing, only smiling, luv." "Why?" I lean down to kiss her, which she is welcoming. She nibbles at my lower lip, and I press my tongue against her lips begging for entering. Her mouth is soft and hot, I explore her mouth with my tongue and she is doing the same with mine. I pull away, in need of breathing and she moans in disapproving. "Because I feel the same way," I say to her and she kisses me again and hugs me.

"Buffy?" I ask, "Hmmm?" "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" She looks up at me checking if I'm serious, "Yes! I do want to be your girlfriend, William."

A/N: I changed character Lorne to Doyle, I think he fits better in with the story.. And also rest in peace Glenn Quinn and Andy Hallett !


	2. Chapter 2

See chapter 1 for Summary.

**A/N: **I know that in the first chapter they got all boyfriend/girlfriendish kind of fast, but in this chapter they get to know each other better and I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. + Sorry if there are any wrong spelling or wrong time use, I'm Norwegian so I don't have perfect english;)

Chapter 2

Spike's point of view

"Buffy?" I ask, "Hmmm?" "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" She looks up at me checking if I'm serious, "Yes! I do want to be your girlfriend, William."

_Oh my god I just asked someone I met less than 12 hours ago to be my girlfriend. _That is what I get to think before Gunn, Xander, Wesley, Oz and Lorne opens the door and rush them self in the room. And Buffy is hugging me and we are both wearing little clothes, _nah… this can't be taken the wrong way (!)_

"See, I told you he was fine." Xander says, Wesley, Gunn, Xander and Doyle are looking a little bit shocked and I can't really tell if Oz is, because he has the same expression as always.

"William, who are these people?" I hear Buffy ask, "Uh, Buffy; Wesley, Gunn, Xander, Doyle and Oz. Wesley, Gunn, Xander Doyle and Oz; Buffy." She looks at me still confused, "They're my friends."

"Oh, so you are also English?" She asks them. "Only Wesley, he was on the flight with me. The others we met when they were on a trip to England."

"Oh, okay. William? Can we talk?" she then asks, "Sure, luv." I walk over to Xander and the others "I know we had plans today but I really have to talk with her so uhm, tomorrow?"

"Okay, Spike? What's the deal? You are all snuggely, and she calls you William. You don't let us call you William! Uh… Not that we want to call you William." Gunn asks.

"Look, I asked her to be my girlfriend and we met for less than 12 hours ago. So it would be good if we both knew each other better."

"WHAT?! You asked her to be your girlfriend not knowing her at all? What the hell is the matter with you?!" Doyle asked and slapped me in the head.

"Okay, first of all… Ow, and second, I don't know. I can't really explain it… But she has something! I feel something, even if all I know about her is that her name is Buffy and she just got dumped."

"Is this because of Drusilla? Because she was not at all good for you…" Wesley says.

"No it's not because of Drusilla! I am over her, and now I have a new girl. One week after... Okay, I see your problem."

"Hey, what about this? We let them know each other and we go do something else?" Oz said.

"What a great idea, bye!" I say and push them out the door and then turn around to face Buffy that just got out of the bathroom. _When did she get in there anyway?_

Buffy's point of view

"Buffy, hey, you said we needed to talk?" he says and I lead him to the bed.

"Yeah, I think when you asked me to be your girlfriend you weren't thinking. So you just asked maybe because you feel sorry for me because of Angel and I just want you to feel free not forced to do anything you don't want to, and I really think we should know each other better."

"Who's Angel?" is all he have to say.

"Angel is the guy who dumped me."

"Oh… First of all it was not a thing because I feel sorry for you. It's just I feel something special for you. And you have right, we should know each other better." He says and I smile to him.

"So, I already know that your name is William Pratt and you're an amazing kisser oh and you are English and your friends name is Wesley, Gunn, Xander, Lorne and Oz. Will you care to fill in some more about you or do you want to know about me first?

"Ladies first." He says with a smile and then ads, "Amazing kisser, huh?" he says and kisses me.

"Mm, okay, what do you want to know?"

"Well, your full name, close family, friends, uh… Hometown, a bit about your childhood, how many boyfriends, you know… And stuff like that." He says.

"How many boyfriends, huh?"

"And stuff like that…" He then says.

"Well okay, my name is Buffy Anne Summers. My parents are divorced and named Joyce and Hank Summers; I have one little sister named Dawn. She is 13 years old. Uh, my friends here on college are named Willow, Anya, Cordelia, Fred and Faith. Willow is the brainy type and we have been friends since I moved to Sunnydale which was when I was 16 years old. Anya is a Norwegian exchange student which is kind of perverse and does not understand our ways. Cordelia and I have been best friends since we were 7 years old and are from Hemery, LA where I lived before here. But when I moved we lost touch but she started here again and then we got back in touch. Fred is also the brainy type, but she is more into science and we have been friends also since I was 7 with Cordelia. Faith is kind of a slut, all the guys are into her and she knows it. I have had 4 boyfriends named, Angel, Riley, Parker and Scott and oh, I was born the 19th January in 1981. Then you know more about me then I know about you."

"Okay, uh… As you know my name is William Pratt, I have never met my dad because he abounded me and my mum when I was born, my mum's name is Anne Pratt. I have no siblings. I grew up in a place in England called Yorkshire. My friends here on college are Doyle, Xander, Oz, Wesley and Gunn. Wes and I have been friends since we were born and we were neighbors back in England; he is into really old books. We met Xander, Lorne, Oz and Gunn when they were on a trip to England last year when we were planning on going to college so when we got to know each other better we decided to go to college together. Doyle sees the future sometimes, I know it sounds crazy but he just know when somethings is going to happend. Xander is as your friend Anya, not Norwegian but a bit perverse. Gunn is actually called Charles Gunn, but he likes that you call him Gunn but since you are a girl you might get away with it. Oz is the quiet kind, he says rarely something and I think he only has one expression, but he is cool. Uh, ex girlfriends are called Cecily, Harmony and Drusilla plus some random I don't remember the name on. And I was born on the 20th August in 1980." He says.

"Well, now that we know each other better, what shall we do now?" I ask.

"Hmm, well you see. We have a choice; we can either a) go and find our friends and be with them or b) stay in our dorm all day." He says and I reply, "or c) we can go shopping."

"So 'b' then?" he says and I slap him playfully, "Shopping it is then…"


	3. NOTE

Okay, this is a note that goes to all my stories, I will stop updating here and have started to use The Spuffy Realm, link to my profile there: ?uid=3790

My names the same but now I only have the story "Without You" up there, (alot is changed!!!)

I will have other stories up when I'm done with first story;)

XXX


End file.
